Seira J. Loyard
|gender = Female |race = Noble |status = Active |occupation = Clan Leader Student (Ye Ran) |affiliation = Loyard Clan Lukedonia Rai's Group Ye Ran |firstappearance = Chapter 97 |lastappearance = Chapter 544 }} Seira J. Loyard (Kor. 세이라 J 로이아드) is a Noble and is one of the eight current Clan Leaders of Lukedonia. She is one of the Noble residents of Frankenstein's household and a student of Ye Ran High School. She is also a member of the RK-5, the last one to join. Appearance Seira's appearance is that of a high school teen. Seira has pale skin and silver hair, which people have concluded to be natural, as it looks too real to be dyed or to be a wig. She has scarlet eyes, a common trait among nobles. She has been noted for her beauty by many different people, including other nobles. In the human world, she wears her school uniform with some additional 'elegant' embellishments, and always looks neat and tidy. While representing nobles, she always dons an elegant black attire with emblems symbolizing nobles. Before being a clan leader, she wore a black and white, high-neck gown with golden embellishments. Personality Seira is quiet and straightforward, and speaks only when she deems necessary. She is a fast learner as after a few lessons, she became solely responsible for making the meals in Frankenstein's house, with the one exception of being ramen, a dish in which Frankenstein is the sole undertaker. Seira does not shy away from responsibility, and has undertaken the role of Lukedonia's representative when interacting with both the Union and the KSA. Yuna and Suyi have expressed their envy over Seira as the only female in Frankenstein's household comprising of nothing but good-looking men. However, Seira views all of the men in the house as either her junior (since she is 217 years old) or as a mentor, thus rendering them all ineligible for her to develop a crush on.﻿ Seira is difficult to agitate. When insulted or looked down upon by her opponents (for her age or her sex), she is completely indifferent. She loses her composure on certain occasions, such as the encounter with Zarga Siriana, the murderer of her father, or what she mistakes as the current Lord's assault on Raizel. She is also a big fan of praise, blushing whenever Frankenstein or Rozaria compliments her. Seira has many admirers in the series, both friends and foe alike. It seems that Shinwoo has lately been developing some feelings for her, the way around when she is seen occasionally in a few moments helping him pick up his bag for him or even wipe Shinwoo face in front of everyone when he got a mark on the face while eating, which she appears to return (despite the problem of age difference that she feels with the men in her current household). Rael Kertia is a persistent suitor of hers who wishes to marry her; however, many suspect that he only wishes to win her heart to also win the position of the Loyard Clan Leader. Seira repeatedly says that Rael is "not her type" and his violent actions were also "not her type". It has been shown in several instances that his feelings for her are genuine. A recent addition to her admirers is Yuri, a spy of Dr. Crombel. Upon their first meeting she instantly captures his attention when he sees her poise, power, and beauty. Background Seira J. Loyard is the last remaining royal member of the Loyard Clan, making her the Clan Leader. Her position is validated by her possession of the Loyard Family Soul Weapon--the Death Scythe. She became the Loyard Clan Leader about 100 years ago when all of her family clan members were killed by treacherous clan leaders. This included her father who was killed by Zarga Siriana. Seira was the only surviving member of her clan after the incident which resulted in her becoming a Clan Leader even before her coming-of-age ceremony. Since the death of her family members, she has been under the care of Gejutel who has a high esteem in her sense of judgement. Ten years before coming to the human world, Rael proposed to Seira. She rejected the proposal then. She is older than Regis and Gejutel trusts her to take care of him. She is seen as a frequent companion of his in the human world. Plot Overview 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities Despite her young age, Seira is a Noble Clan Leader and is even stronger and more agile in her normal state in comparison to Regis. When she fights as a clan leader using her soul weapon, she can be deadlier than adults with twice her experience, like Rael. She becomes stronger as the series goes on as she has shown to be able to fight Union Elders and werewolves. When she fights Rozaria, she comments Seira has gotten stronger since the last she saw her. She defeats the captain of Cerberus with one strike. When the 11th Elder felt her power he wanted to fight her. She pushed agents and the 10th Elder during their battle & even made Zarga get serious during their battle. Soul Weapon Death Scythe: As the Clan leader (and the only remaining member) of the Loyard Clan, Seira utilizes the "Death Scythe," the symbol of the head of the clan and her Soul Weapon. Frankenstein noted after seeing her wielding the weapon that the myths of Death or the Grim Reaper carrying a scythe stems from this. She has been shown to be proficient in using it. She generally uses her weapon to slash the air to create an energy blade. *'Grim Reaper': While using her soul weapon, Seira draws a black circle by using her energy. The circle releases massive amounts of spiritual energy. Seira can perform a powerful attack that turns the radiated mass of energy into a mirage of the Grim Reaper which draws skyscrapers. The slash of Grim Reaper is more powerful than other slashes and has dealt huge damage to an Elder easily. As an energy-based form, it can be destroyed by energy-based attacks. Unlike other animal-based ultimate attacks, this technique uses spiritual character. Physical Prowess As a Noble, she possesses great amounts of strength, speed and regeneration. She is shown to easily defeat even modified humans such as Hammer from DA-5 by just using her hands and great speed. She usually fights using her hands to slice her opponents instead using her fists. Seira is shown to have great speed as she can even keep up with the likes of Rael, who is (with the exception of his brother and Clan Leader, Rajak) the strongest among the Kertia clan. She tore a hole in a metal cooking pan simply by flicking it. *'Superhuman Strength': Seira possesses vast amounts of strength, being able to destroy the surrounding area and create large craters with casual punches. *'Superhuman Speed': Seira is fast enough to keep up with extremely fast opponents such as Rael, who easily moves in hypersonic speed. Aura Manipulation As a Noble Clan Leader, Seira possesses immense amounts of spiritual energy (aura). She can produce force fields to protect herself and her allies as she did when Frankenstein and Rael were fighting. Telepathy *'Mind Link': A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance, so they can communicate if necessary. Thus, she is constantly able to sense his presence, unless he is out of the range, unconscious, or dead. This skill was shown to be useful when Regis and the children were taken hostage by DA-5.﻿ *'Clairvoyance': In the battle between Frankenstein and Rael, Seira expands her senses to search the area for humans to prevent causalities Culinary Expertise Besides her fighting skills, she is very skilled at cooking. She easily learns a recipe and prepares it perfectly. After staying in Frankenstein's House, she has learned many recipes and has trained her cooking skills. Currently, she possesses vast knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. However, she generally prepares ramen for Rai's obsession with it. Battles *Seira J. Loyard vs Hammer *Seira J. Loyard vs Rozaria *Seira J. Loyard vs Taze *Seira J. Loyard vs Rostere *Seira J. Loyard vs Zarga Siriana *Seira J. Loyard and Rael Kertia vs Ignes Kravei and Anti-Clan Leader Weapons Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Ye Ran Category:Clan Leader Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Female